Like a Million Raindrops
by Kasagi Onaso
Summary: **CHAPTER 4 UP** A sad story partially of Misty's childhood. She meets with two teens and goes on an adventure to her hometown. But she meets some people from the past that she would just rather forget... Some fluff and AAMRN!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-I don't own pokèmon so you can't even THINK about suing me (well, actually, you can, but that's ok.). R&R PLEASE! Kisses! : -* Kasagi Onaso  
  
Like a Million Raindrops  
  
Prologue  
  
It all started on a rainy day. The rain came down. There must have been a million or more gathered on the windowpane a teen girl stared out of. Her fingers traced the small drops of shining liquid; her eyes watching the water fall outside. She shivered and hugged her pink sweatshirt around her slim body. She tucked her shapely legs under her warm body. Just watching it rain out there made her cold inside. She had always felt this way. Cold. Inside and out. Having to grow up at age seven. Her three sisters were in jail for drinking and drugs and she had no parents. Her mother had been killed by her father, who was somewhere out in that, cold, crazy, rainy world out there. She had often cried. Her tears fell like a million raindrops, never able to stop. Just like the rain that had been outside. It all started on a rainy day. With a million raindrops cried, she lost everything. Her sisters went crazy after both parents just disappearing. They couldn't take care of the gym with the money they were getting. They had to move out of the gym, away from the room that had been hers since she was born, the pool she had learned to swim in, all the secret nooks and crannies daddy could never find when playing hide-and-go-seek.Everything was lost that day. It had rained. The sky had rained for her and her heartbreak. Then the drinking started. First with her oldest sister. Then the others caught on. Then there was that weird man with that funny white powder that made her head spin. She was never to mess with that again. She had decided that after her sister had smacked her. It all started on a rainy day. They were gone. So suddenly. A big woman in blue stormed in the house. She had been hiding behind a couch, scared of her drunken sisters and the flashing lights outside the house. She had screamed when that lady burst into the house. She was scared, being only seven. She had screamed and screamed and screamed.An old man with a funny cap on had to chain her up to get her out from behind the house. As they exited the house, she lifted her face to the sky. It was beginning to rain. She wanted to wrench her hands from the handcuffs attached to her small wrists and cover her ears to block the loud profanity streaming from her sisters' mouths like a river. She watched with wide blue-green eyes as they were pushed into the back of the truck. It was raining harder. The man with the funny cap helped her into the front seat and she sat on his lap. "Why is the sky crying?" she asked him in a small voice. "Do you think it's crying for my sisters?" The man squeezed her. "If the sky should be crying for someone, it should be crying for you." It all started on a rainy day. What a weird building. Everything was white. She looked around to see kids wandering down the halls. A plump woman with a curly wig sitting on top of her large cranium looks over the desk she's sitting at. Her bright red lips smacked together as her jaw worked a massive piece of gum. She took a look at her and sighed. She stood up, tacky cloths swaying loosely on her enormous body, and moved to a computer. "So you got another one," she said in a monotone. She gripped the man's hand tighter. She didn't like this woman. The man looked grimly at the lady. "Yeah. Poor kid. Been through a lot." The lady nodded. She held a hand to her mouth, giggling. Whenever her head went down, she had more chins! "Most of the kids here have, Jack." Jack. She smiled. She liked his name. "So what's her name?" He gave her all the information and then bent down so that he's looking into her eyes. "Hey kiddo. I'm going to leave you here, okay?" "No!" she cried and leapt into his arms, her once-curly pigtails bouncing limply. Tears filled her eyes. "No," she whispered. "No, Jacky, you can't!" The man looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I have to. It's my job. You're to stay here until your sisters come to pick you up." She wailed. "They won't! They hate me! They'll never come. Besides," she said, rubbing her eyes with a tiny fist. "I like you. You tell nice stories." He smiled, tears also shining in his auburn eyes. "I'm so sorry, kiddo," he whispered, pushing a strand of loose hair from her thin face. She shook her head, angrily, causing the strand of rusty hair to fall in her eyes again. He stood up and began to walk away. "Jack!" she screamed and tried to follow him, but a strong hand painfully gripped her already bruised arm. "You're straying here young lady! This is were you WILL stay until your sisters come and get you!" "Let go!" she screamed and yanked out of the woman's grip. She turned and fled down the white halls, seeing nothing but white. It all started on a rainy day. "Hello." She lifted her head up to see a thin girl with long black hair looking over at her. She sniffed and put her head back into her arms. "I said, hello." She lifted her head up again, this time annoyed. "What do you want?" The girl didn't blink. "I was wondering who you are. Are you new?" "I am new," she said, eyeing the girl. "And golly, you're thin!" The girl sighed. "I know. We doesn't get fed much here." She shrugged. "That's okay with me. I never got fed much anyway." "So what's your name, anyway?" "Misty," said Misty. "I'm Mea." Suddenly, there was a light sound that filled the drafty room. Misty got up and ran to the window. She threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Look Mea, look! It's crying!" Mea got up and came over to the window, looking confused. "What are you talking about?" Misty's eyes sparkled. "It's crying for me. I've found a friend." It all started on a rainy day. 


	2. The Meeting

Disclamer: To anyone who's actually reading this, you probably noticed that I spelled disclaimer wrong! Well, anyway, I do not own pokèmon! When you're done PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! Thank you so much! Jesus Loves You and don't you forget it!

.:~¤Kasagi Onaso¤~:.

Thanks to the good reviews so far I've been motivated to write this second part to Like a Million Raindrops! This book is dedicated to:

JOYOFBRIT: I love ya Chika! Can ya hear me? HOWDY! Thanks for being there for me when I moved away from that goshforsaken state down there (j/p/w/u)! LUV YA!

My twin—princessangel11—: Keep up those boy crazy antics and thanks for reviewing my stuff verbally and telling me whether or not they sucked ass! Thank you!

And um, no, I do own the song 'Million Pieces (Kissin' Your Cares Goodbye) by the Newsboys. Just thought you might wanna no that! 

Like a Million Raindrops

Chapter One

(_And they all fall like a million raindrops falling from a blue sky kissing your cares goodbye. Oh, and they all fall like a million pieces a ticker tape parade high and now you're free to fly_)

She sighed and got up from her spot on near the window. The rain didn't look like it was clearing up, and she wanted to see if she could get a room here before all the trainers started coming. Herself, she didn't own any pokèmon, though she always wanted to. 

(_You're carrying a milestone malaise and it's been pulling down your gaze. You pound the pavement it don't give or care this weight ain't yours to bear_)

"'Scuse me," she said softly, looking up at the Nurse Joy. "Are there any rooms left?" With a small shake of her head, the Nurse Joy had said everything she wanted to hear. With a small sigh, she pushed through the glass doors and into the rain.

(_Why you carrying grudges in old jars why you wanna show off all your scars what's it gonna take to lay a few burdens down, it's a beautiful sound—_)

She pulled her hood over her head and began to walk through the rain. It splashed against the sides of her legs as she stepped through muddy puddles. Frowning, she bent down to wipe the mud encrusted on them and a bike flew by. Before she could stand, the bike swept through a puddle, which flew onto her clothes. The only clothes she had.

(_When they all fall like a million raindrops falling from a blue sky kissing your cares goodbye oh as they all fall like a million pieces a ticker tape parade high and now you're free to fly)_

Mumbling under her breath, she walked on, hugging herself from the cold. She walked into the woods. Before she knew it, she could hear footsteps behind her and she quickened her pace.

(_When that muffled sigh says you're barely getting by cut your burdens loose and just simplify simplify this is not your floor you're going higher than before drop the weight now wait for the lookout guide look outside)_

"Excuse me?" said a boy's voice. She turned around, her eyes narrowed. 

"What do you want?" The boy, or teen rather, gave her a small smile. His wild hair was kept pinned down by a red and white league cap. On his shoulder sat a large Pikachu and to his left stood a tall man with spiky brown hair and squinty eyes. She cocked her head. The teen was rather good-looking. 

"Could you tell me the directions, by any chance?"

"To where?" He flushed slightly as did she.

"To Cerulean City?" She smiled slightly.

"Ah. Yeah. It's rather complicated. Do you think I could come with you? I wasn't heading anywhere in particular already." The two teens smiled in welcome. She smiled with relief. 

"Sure. I'm Ash," said the dark-haired teen, extending a gloved hand. She took it gratefully, feeling his wet fingers tightening over her hand. 

"Brock," said the older teen, also extending a hand. 

"I'm…" she said, her mind drawing a blank. "Misty," she said finally. Ash smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Misty.

(_As they all fall like a million raindrops falling from a blue sky kissing your cares goodbye oh and they all fall like a million pieces a ticker tape parade high and now you're free to fly_)

She followed them back to the Pokecenter that she had just run from, a small smile toying with her mouth.

The Nurse Joy looked up and her eyes clouded with confusion as she spotted Misty, the same girl who had been sitting at the window just a few minutes ago.

"Um, they don't have any rooms left," said Misty sheepishly. Ash's eyes squinted slightly as he walked to the desk.

"Um excuse me? Do you have the reservations for Ash Ketchum?" Nurse Joy nodded and handed him the keys. "Do you think you might have another room for our friend here?" Again, the Nurse Joy nodded. Misty felt an upcoming suspicion in her stomach and it filled her mouth with a bitter taste, making her want to vomit. 

Didn't that same Nurse just tell her that they had no more room?

Misty was sure that was the same one, though they all looked alike. 

"Misty!" She heard her name being called from a distance and her head snapped up.

"What? Oh, coming!" She rushed after Ash and Brock.

A half-hour later, they all sat on Misty's bed in her room, talking about nothing in particular. For some reason, Misty found it rather easy to talk to them and found that she couldn't run out of anything to say. But when the subject finally rested on families, she became oddly quiet. And when talks of fathers, mothers and siblings arose, she could hear nothing but an odd ringing in her ears. In fact, she didn't know Ash was talking to her until he nudged her arm.

"How about you Misty?" Three pairs of eyes, including that cute little Pikachu Ash had released from his backpack onto the bed after asking Misty's permission. She felt herself flush and she looked at the maroon carpet, suddenly noticing how clean it was. "Misty?" he asked again.

"Um..." she began hesitantly. "I actually don't have a family," she said finally, her voice quiet the two boys and pokèmon had to lean forward to hear her trembling voice. Immediately, they recoiled, sympathy etched on their faces.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Brock softly. Her ached with happiness because of their sympathy and the fact that they were paying this much attention to them. She felt like she could tell them anything.

"I guess," she said and began her story. She told of how her father had come home one night, not acting like he normally did...

FLASHBACK*

__

Two teens, one with pink hair and one with white, sat on couches in front of an open fire, reading, and two small girls, one with pink hair so light it almost looked white and one with bright orange, sat on a blanket in front of the fire as well. They pushed around cars with small female figurines. Really, the only way you could tell they were females was because of the enormous swell on their chests and long, silky hair, but the two kids adored them anyway.

The door burst open and a tall man stumbled in, his eyes wild. A slim woman with orange hair walked into the room and gasped as soon as she saw the man's stumbling figure. As the man advanced on the woman, the two teens gathered the small ones and herded them into a closet, telling them not to come out until they came back to get them. The two girls huddled among the coats and listen to the banging outside. After a while, no one came to get them. All they could hear was screaming and yelling. Suddenly, smoke began billowing from the crack under the door. The two girls began screaming and pressed against the closet but found it locked. Soon, the smelling of burning filled the house and soon, the two little girls lost conscious, but the thing unknown to them was the fact that only one of them would live to see the outside of that closet again.

END FLASHBACK*

By this time, Misty was struggling to hold back tears.

"I...I never saw my sister, my dad or my mom again," she said softly. "I was put into a children's orphanage because my three sisters couldn't take care of me and I hated it there so I ran away and away from my best friend she got caught and...and..." She had been talking nonstop and for a moment, she looked like she was about to break down. Her face crumbled and she buried her face in her hands. She suddenly felt two arms from opposite sides go around her shoulders and she looked to her right, to her left, and found Ash and Brock's smiling faces. She smiled slightly and sniffed, wiping the back of her hand across her cheek.

(You gotta lay your burdens down you gotta lay your burdens down it's time to lay your burdens in a pyre set a bonfire)

"Thanks guys," she said softly as Pikachu landed gracefully in her lap. "I needed to let that out." Ash smiled softly, his eyes shimmering slightly, heart aching for this poor girl.

"No problem Mist," he said softly while Brock nodded.

"Yeah. You're with us now."

__

You're with us now.

The words echoed in her head and filled her with a happiness of belonging. 

"Thanks so much," she said, smiling a genuine smile. "That means a lot to me, you know." Ash nodded grimly. 

"I think we did." She chuckled and stifled a yawn, staring at them guiltily. "Well, goodnight Misty," said Ash, noticing the so-called stifled yawn. "We'll see you in the morning, okay?" She could only nod, her heart throbbing as well as her head. 

"Right," she whispered. 

"You want Pikachu to stay with you?" But he heard no answer and turned to see Misty asleep on top of her covers. Smiling to himself, he walked over and tucked her in. "Stay with her Pikachu," Ash whispered and Pikachu could only oblige happily. "She looks like she'll need the company." With that, Ash pivoted on his heel and strode out of the room.

The next morning, Misty woke up in a strange room and a warm spot at her feet. She shot up, a look of panic adorning her tired face and when recognition finally hit her, she slumped back under the covers, willing herself to go back to sleep. But it was in vain, and she got up, careful not to wake Pikachu, and mechanically pulled her clothes on. She looked at the clock, fearing that she had woken up terribly early because it looks so dark outside. But she gasped as she looked at the clock.

8:30???

She hadn't slept that soundly since she was six. She grinned and suddenly a knock echoed through the room.

"Come in!" she called, pulling her hair up in a ponytail. In the mirror, she saw Ash poke his head around the door. She smiled at him and flushed slightly. "Um...Thanks for tucking me in last night," she said, softer than her voice had been before. She saw him flush as well but pretended not to notice. 

"You're welcome. Are you ready to leave?"

"You mean I'm actually going to go with you?" she asked, her voice higher with excitement. Ash looked at her with confusion.

"Unless you don't want to—?"

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed, spinning around. "If that's okay, of course."

"Of course it's okay!" said Ash, laughing. "C'mon, pack your things. We're leaving for Cerulean!"

Yay! It's finished! I need more reviews to continue it though so please review when you're done reading! Thanks!

KO~


	3. A Surprise From the Past

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em!

A/N: Hey, hey! What's up? The third is finally out, thank God, and it took me a little while to finally start it again. Needless to say, I'm working on the sequel to Changing Identity (if ya don't know what that is-check it out! Make sure u review) and it might take some time away from my other fics but that's okay! Well God Bless (He doesn't bless ~~!$WAR$!~~) and please R&R!

~ Kasagi Onaso

Don't own the song _Cornelius_ either (heh heh, sorry I forgot!) by the Newsboys (whaddya know! It's them again-JK!) This is the last song I swear unless you don't mind it…? And I just really like the lyrics! You should read 'em. Okay! On with the show!

Like a Million Raindrops

Chapter Two

Misty suddenly felt all energy and excitement drain from her but she managed a weak smile anyway. Ash really seemed hyped up about it and she didn't want him changing his plans just because of it. 

__

(And every generation's got the fearless few who can't be bought They don't take polls or look around They act the truth, and they stand their ground)

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Just…just let me pack." Ash grinned at her and nodded, sending her away with a fluid motion. A lump in her throat, she dragged herself back into her room. "Cerulean City," she whispered as she grabbed her pack. 

Walking out to the lobby, she saw Ash and Brock talking wildly about something or another. She felt a wave of uneasiness settle over her but with one swift shake of the shoulder, it was off and away and she approached the two boys. Greeted with a smile, they handed back their keys and began walking the road to Cerulean. She bit her lip as the two wandered ahead.

__

(Come up and see the world stripped bare The free indeed They breathe a rarified air Yeah, they got spirit! Yeah, they got game! And some get christened with a righteous-sounding name-

Cornelius)

Tell them where she was from? She would not! She wasn't about to tell them about her childhood at some slum orphanage or Jack or…or…

"Misty!" 

"What?" she responded, only by reflex. 

"Come on! You looked like you were off in space or something!" Ash gave her a careless smile before turning back around.

"Sure," she said uneasily and walked up to the two. They shared a look before Ash cleared his throat.

"Do you train pokèmon, Misty?"

"Um, I used to," she near whispered, thinking of her beloved pokèmon, abandoned that one night at the Gym. "But I stopped." _Well that ended the conversation,_ she silently scolded herself as the two boys fell silent. _You could've at least said no and told them what kind you liked!_

(And every generation knows The doers do the posers pose 'Cause every time the plop goes fizz another yes-man gets his)

"But," she said, the thought striking her mind. "I do love water pokèmon!" Ash grinned.

"I like all types! Especially electric, eh Pikachu?" The yellow mouse nodded happily in response. 

"I used to have a Staryu," said Misty dreamily. Brock laughed.

"You could've beaten my pokèmon easily! I like rock pokèmon. They're the best!" 

"Brock here used to be a Gym Leader at Pewter but his dad took over when he decided to travel with me," explained Ash. "He wants to be a famous pokèmon breeder." He leaned over to her. "And just between you and me, you don't wanna see him around a Nurse Joy!" She giggled loudly and snared a look at the squinty-eyed teen.

__

(Come on and see the big man's boss The mind clears out when you're taking up the cross Yeah, his burden's easy No it don't chafe It's God's safe harbor; why play it safe?-Cornelius)

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Ash and Misty laughed. 

"Nothing!" said Misty, grinning. "Ash, um, was just telling me-" Her sentence was cut short as Ash nudged her gently in the side. 

"That it'll take a while to get to Cerulean!" Ash finished proudly, smiling widely. While Brock looked upon the two with doubt, Ash tapped his chin. "How long _will_ it take to get there?"

"Well, we should definitely camp for the night. It's still a couple more hours until we reach the outskirts of the big city. That it, unless you wanna travel through the night-?"

"'Coarse not," said Brock before Ash could say anything. "Let's put one more hour into it," he finished as Ash gave him a dirty look. Misty chuckled and nodded.

"Sure!"

So after a half-hour of walking, they walking into the woods on the side of the road. Misty's eyes drooped.

__

(Core strong like a centurion-I wanna be Cornelius-Core strong like a centurion-I wanna be Cornelius His kneel is real His kneel is real What rhymes with Cornelius? Helium (Helium))

"Here. Do you have a sleeping bag?" asked Ash as he handed her a flashlight. The spring days still ended short. _Too short,_ she thought bitterly, gazing up at the darkening sky.

"Yeah. Thanks." Suddenly, thunder rolled across the sky like the clash of heavy metal. "Oh, no! A storm's rolling in!" she cried and the rain came down. It streaked her face with clear liquid as Ash grabbed her wrist and pulled her deeper into the forest. 

They soon came to a cave. 

"Get it!" Ash screamed over the wind, rain and thunder. "Hurry!" They ducked inside the warm cave.

"I hope there's nothing living in here," said Misty shakily, shuddering at the thought. 

"Pikachu," whispered Ash and the small rodent began to glow softly. He clicked off the flashlight as they strode deeper into the cave. Finally coming to the end of it, they sat upon the knobbed ground and spread out their sleeping bags. Soon, the air was filled with Brock's light snoring.

__

(The 'cor' is before a kneel, a kneel the 'i' _is an 'e' in us, in us he's ready to fight but not to fuss we like, we like Cornelius!) _

"Misty?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not asleep, are you?" Misty chuckled softly and propped herself up with her elbows.

"How can I answer you if you're asleep?" Ash scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. 

"I guess you're right."

"Why…Why are you heading to Cerulean?" 

"I wanna battle the Gym Leader." _The Gym Leader._ A lump began to form in the base of Misty's throat, a hated and familiar feeling, and she shoved it down. She could remember when her sisters were the Gym Leaders…

"I see."

"It's weird, but when I looked up her on the net I couldn't find any information on her for a while. Turns out there were other Leaders before her but their files were erased! Wild, huh?"

"Yeah. Wild."

__

(And history proves the axiom Surface skimmers choke on scum Who's calling deep? Who opens wide? Who put the just in justified?)

"What's wrong?" he asked softly as he turned to face her. His dark orbs peered at her behind wild locks of raven hair. She held the gaze for a moment before falling back onto her side.

"Nothing." She heard the metallic sound of shifting nylon as he lay back as well.

"Well, okay. But you'll tell me eventually, won't you?" Misty bit her lip.

"Yeah…I guess I will." She could almost hear him smile as she turned over.

"Good. G'night Misty."

"'Night Ash."

__

(Check, check it out-the view you get It's God's high-wire There isn't any net! Show a little spirit Show you got game Show you know (we know, we know) You know what's in a name-

Cornelius

(He's ready to fight but not to fuss we like

we like Cornelius

He isn't a wuss he never was we like

we like Cornelius)

*

She was shaken gently awake by Ash in the early morning.

"I wanna get there by midday," he explained roughly and Misty groaned. 

"What, by getting up at six in the morning?" Brock sighed as he pulled on his green vest. 

"You get used to it after a while." Misty laughed and lugged herself to her feet. After packing up her sleeping bag, she followed the two out of the cave. Sleep nagged at her mind, her body and especially her eyes but she kept them open and working. 

"Ah!" said Ash, throwing his hands above his head. "The morning air! Hey look! There's a sign! It says we have five miles until we reach the outskirts. Maybe it won't take as long as you said, Mist!" Misty smiled.

"Maybe not. And if it's so close, maybe we could walk a little slower-?" Brock laughed.

"Right!" said Ash, slowing his pace down a little bit so that it was even with hers and Brock's. "We'll be there in no time. Oh, and by the way, it's eight. Not six."

"I could have sworn," she said, shaking her head. "Lemme see that watch!"

"Cerulean City," marveled Ash. "Gosh, it's so big!" Brock nodded. "I wonder if it's got a good Gym," Ash said, clenching his fists with excitement.

"Whoa, slow down there! First we need to head to the Mart and pick up some stuff for your pokèmon. Let's go," said Brock, grabbing the teen's arm and nearly dragging him towards the Mart.

"How'm I supposed to be a Master if you keep dragging me into these things?" he huffed. Brock rolled his eyes and Misty suppressed a giggle.

"You act like you're ten again. Why can't you act your age?"

"I AM acting my age!" insisted Ash with a scrunched face. "Who in their right mind wouldn't wanna battle the Gym Leader? That's crazy talk, I tell ya!"

"Just a few potions," said Brock, pulling the white bottles off the shelves. "Gimme some money and you can go next door."

"Or I can stay here and you can just pay for it with your own money," said Ash hopefully. Brock rolled his eyes again and nodded.'

"Fine. Oh! Mr. Master, are you forgetting about that major battle you 'kicked ass' in yesterday?"

"Yeah!" said Ash, pumping his fist into the air. "The guy didn't stand a chance!" 

"Did you heal your pokèmon?"

"Oh, heh, heh! I must've forgotten about that! Come on Misty! Let's go next door okay?" Misty, who had been thinking about the 'new' Gym Leader for the past few minutes, was snapped out of her daydream as Ash tugged on her arm.

"What? Oh, sure!" she said and followed him out. "I can't believe you forgot to heal your pokèmon. You would've been toast!" she said, giggling. Ash shot her a look.

"I know. I just got a little carried away, that's all. Oh, here we are!" They pushed the doors open.

After a few minutes, the pokèmon were healed and they headed out to meet Brock.

"All right," he said, handing Ash the bag. "There are four potions in there-"

"It's nice to know you have so much confidence in me," mumbled Ash, taking the bag.

"And are your pokèmon healed?"

"Yeah, me 'n Misty just went over there and healed 'em. So let's go already!" Misty began to shift from foot to foot. She had to stall them some how-?

"Come on Misty!" called Ash as he sprinted towards the tall Gym. Same old Dewgong. Same old yellow and pink roof. Not much had changed as far as she could see. Shrugging, she followed the adrenaline-high teen into the Gym.

"Hello?" called Brock. "Is anyone there?" 

"Hello?" called Ash as well. Only Misty remained silent as Pikachu joined in on the call. "Damn," whispered Ash. "Maybe he's not here." 

"Then maybe we should go and come back another time," said Misty, backing away. "Like, in a week or something." Ash laughed.

"Yeah right."

"There will be no need for leaving," came a smooth voice. "That is, unless you wish to." Misty froze, her eyes widening.

She knew that voice. Somewhere, somehow, she knew it. 

Ash whipped around and smiled. Misty squinted her eyes shut, willing herself not to look but think. Who…Who was it? She could take it no longer. She spun around. Suddenly, she knew. Suddenly, it was all clear. The room spun around her as did the person's form.

It couldn't be.

Yeah, that's it. Chapter Three. Finè. Or whatever. Liked it? Hated it? Who's this mysterious person now in control of the Gym and how does Misty know her? AAMRN in later chapters, I swear. Well, please read and review! The fourth to this one and the third to the other one (Don't Try to Rain on me) should be out soon. 

~ Kasagi Onaso 


	4. Danger's Way

Disclaimer: This may come as a surprise but I don't own 'em. 

A/N: Here's the third chapter to Like a Million Raindrops. No songs to disclaim this time! Sorry (I think…Not too sure if they were wanted in the first place but oh, well!) maybe next time…? Well, as usual, please review mah stuff when you're done reading it! Got any suggestions? Too bad! Just kiddin'! If you've got any of those, please feel free to e-mail them to me or give 'em to me in the review or whatever. Thanks for all the good reviews it would be awesome to get past ten…? 

~!# Kasagi Onaso #!~

Like a Million Raindrops

Chapter Three

But it was.

Misty reached out to grab something, _anything_ before she fell over. She ended up grabbing a wobbly wooden chair that shook as she moved her weight onto it.

"Misty?" Her voice. How _dare _she say her name? Misty was suddenly filled with anger and she didn't respond. This was chronic anger, and anger that had been boiling up in her mind and body for so long and now she was ready to let it out. 

A cool touch on her arm.

She jerked away, angry tears pooling in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" Misty's eyes widened at her stupidity.

"Happy?" she barely choked out. "_Happy?_" Her voice was rising with each word. "Am I _what? Happy?!_" She clenched her fists so hard she could feel the sting of her nails cutting into her palms.

"Well…yeah."

"No!" Misty screamed, rounding on her. "How can I be happy, Daisy? How!?" The tears pooled out of her eyes. "You left me there," she whispered. "You left me there!" Daisy sighed.

"We're sorry-"

"Are you?" said Misty softly. "You just left me there! You never came to pick me up! So I ran away." Misty let go of her death grip on the chair for a moment to wipe her sweaty palms off on her jean shorts. "I left Mea there," she added softly, sniffing. "Just like you left me!"

"Misty!" shouted Daisy, her eyes narrowing. "Just calm down-!"

"No, I'm not calming down!" she shouted back. "You just decide to show up now? Now?!" 

"We went to the center and you weren't there-"

"You didn't even _try _to look for me!" Misty yelled.

"What's all the noise back here?" said another voice as Lily and Violet walked into the room. Misty sent them a malevolent look before turning and racing down the hallway.

Down and down…rooms flew by like the wind until she came to a familiar room. It was still boarded up but she could see where she had engraved her name on the wood with a stone before she had turned five.

She tore at the boards until the rusty nails gave way and burst into the room. Immediately, dust swirled through the air and she coughed. But it was just as she had left it. The same blue Staryu bead spread, the same see-though window curtains, hanging gracefully over a blue window seat. 

She locked the rusty lock on the door before she bounced on the bed, sending even more dust into the air. Laying back on it, she could hear footsteps coming towards her room.

The doorknob jiggled.

"Aw, come on Misty!" came Violet's voice. "We know you're mad…can't we just talk it out?" Misty angrily closed her mouth.

"You're being rude to your guests." Misty could imagine Brock and Ash were baffled by the situation but frankly she didn't care right now.

"Just go away! I don't wanna talk to you!"

"Come on! Let us introduce you to the new Gym Leader!" Misty froze.

"Who's that?"

"Come on…the Leader's out here!" 

"I'm not coming out there, Daisy, so don't even try!" 

"Misty, we need to talk. Come out." Misty didn't want to and as much as she hated to admit it, Daisy was right. Slowly, she opened the door and wiped her eyes like a child. 

"Fine," she whispered.

They walked into the kitchen and sat at the round table, cleared from its chains of dust. 

"After they…you know…we went to rehab and got some help. That took quite a long time." Ash twitched nervously beside her. "When we were finally well enough to come and get you from the center we were shocked to find that you had run away."

"Why?"

"I hated it there," said Misty flatly. The three sisters looked upon the younger one, trying to milk her for more detail but she kept silent.

"Anyway," said Violet. "We put up signs for you for a year-"

"And no one had seen you!" said Lily. "So we gave up."

"Some sisters," snorted Misty.

"What can you expect? We hadn't seen you for what, four years?"

"Whatever," said Misty in a monotone voice. "Who's the new Leader?" Daisy beamed proudly and extended an arm to the door.

"Remember your cousin, Renee?" Misty rolled her eyes and groaned.

"_She's _the new Gym Leader?" Sure enough, Renee in all her rose-haired wonder, strutted into the room. She was as vain as the three 'Sensational Sisters' put together and came from the Cerulean City Central. 

"Hello cousin," said Renee, looking Misty over like a fox to a chicken. "My, you've grown! I haven't seen you since we were…what was it…six? Not even! Five!" Renee laughed and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah," said Misty, shrugging. "There was a reason for that," she finished, snarling slightly. Renee flushed and Lily shot Misty a look.

"I've got something for you," said Renee, pulling a chafed box from her jean pocket.

"Mama's jewelry box," Misty whispered to no one and took the box. She knew what was inside. Opening it, she saw flashes of red as three pokèballs rolled around. Renee grinned.

"I've got a proposition to make." Misty heard but paid no heed. "Join up with me, cousin! Together we can be the best Gym ever!" Misty nearly slammed the box lid down as she glared at Renee.

"No thanks," she said nonchalantly as she pocketed the box. She turned to Ash and Brock, who were looking quite baffled by now. "Beat her," she demanded, grabbing Ash by the wrist and pulling him into the arena. "You've got yourself a challenge, Renee!" she called.

"Oh?" Renee peeked around the doorframe and smiled. "He's so cute!" Misty growled.

"Just get on with it!" 

"All right, all right!" Ash looked completely horrified but got into his place on the opposite side of the arena. "I'm Renee! Two on two, no time limit! Go Seadra!" Misty took a seat on the sidelines, the cold bleacher burning her leg.

"Go Butterfree!" Brock took a seat next to Misty.

"Will he win?" she asked, her voice low.

"I've no doubt." Misty smiled, satisfied. Renee growled as her Seadra was hit with Butterfree's Poison Powder attack.

"Dragon Rage!" 

"Confusion!" Seadra's HP was dwindling down slowly while Butterfree was getting pumped. "Tackle!" The Seadra fainted and Renee angrily recalled it. 

"Go Dewgong!" 

"I choose you, Pikachu!" The electric rat leapt onto the ice. The Dewgong slid quietly into the water.

"Aurora Beam!" Pikachu yelled out as Dewgong burst from the water, hitting it squarely in the chest.

"Thunder Shock!" The water was aglow for a moment as Pikachu used the attack but a flash of white told him and Misty that the Dewgong was still going strong.

"Use something stronger!" yelled Misty, nearly leaping out of her seat. Ash sent her a fleeting look and nodded curtly.

"Get into the water, Pikachu, and use Thunderbolt!" Dewgong floated to the surface like a dead fish and Renee returned it.

"Gosh, you're strong," she said, batting her eyes. Ash flushed slightly. "Here's the Cascade Badge. And here's TM11! It teaches Bubblebeam!" Ash took both gratefully and Misty leapt down the stairs. 

"Great job Ash!" she said and he grinned widely.

Soon they were heading out of the Gym, the Sensational Sisters waving at their back, or rather, Misty's back, and onto Vermilion. 

"That was fun," said Ash, casting a glance at Misty. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about someone," she said, finally. 

"Who?"

"Mea," she admitted. "We were friends when I was at the orphanage. She…tried to escape with me that one night…"

FLASHBACK_*_

"Misty?" The young girl rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing up? We're 'opposed to be asleep!"

"Shh Mea!" said the other. "I'm escaping!"

"What?" cried the other, incredulously. "But we're not allowed!" Misty smiled.

"I am. Come on!" Mea looked around nervously. 

"I dunno…"

"Come on!" urged Misty one last time before creeping out of the room. Mea sighed and followed her out. 

They walked down the white halls, their sock feet making no noise on the white tile. Soon they came to a door. The moon shone brightly through its window and Misty looked out longingly. 

"Look," she whispered. "One push and we're out!" Misty gripped the door. "On three. One…Two…"

"What are you girls doing?"

"Uh-oh!" shrieked Mea.

"Three!" yelled Misty and they burst through the door. But on the fourth step, Mea tripped and went sprawling in the mud. "Mea!" cried Misty and ran to the girl but stopped when she saw the man was already at her side.

"Go Misty!" yelled Mea.

"I'll come back for you!" yelled Misty over her shoulder as she ran. "I promise!"

I promise

END FLASHBACK*

Misty sighed.

"I promised her."

"Where's the orphanage?"

"Are you serious?" She looked up into Ash's eyes and he smiled.

"Of course." Her lip trembled and she smiled. 

"Thanks Ash." He held his arms open and she obliged happily. With his arms around her, she knew he meant what he said. 

"Where's the orphanage, Brock?" he said, releasing his grip on Misty. Brock pulled out a worn map and traced his finger over the page until he found it.

"On the other side of the Gym."

"Across the river," said Misty, shuddering. Ash and Brock looked at her. "The river. It's big, deep and freezing cold no matter what season it is. One summer, three kids drowned going across it."

"Let's go!" said Ash, laughing. "Sounds like fun!"

"Are you crazy?" asked Misty, completely bewildered by his actions. 

"Not entirely!" he said with another laugh. Grabbing hers and Brock's wrists, he pulled them towards the river.

Misty was right on all three things. It was easily three times as wide as them put together and was too deep for them to see the bottom. And it was pronounced 'cold' as Ash dipped a finger inside.

"They took the bridge down that summer," she said, scanning the bank. "It was pronounced rusty and moldy. Unstable."

"Then we'll have to find another way across, now won't we?" said Ash, grinned mischievously at Brock and Misty. Brock groaned.

"He's up to something."

"By the end of the night," declared Ash. "We will get across this bridge." Misty put her hands on her hips.

"How, O Smart One?" Ash's shoulders slumped.

"I haven't gotten that far yet!" Misty rolled her eyes and sat down on the bank. Suddenly, it began to rain. 

"Just great!" Misty yelled over the roar of the rain and wind. "What now? The river's gonna overflow!" Ash sat down next to her.

"I don't know." Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Actually," he said, rising to his feet. "I think I've got a plan."

Cliffhanger! Yeah, I hate those too but what can you expect? What's on Ash's mind, anyway? Will his plan work or with they be overturned by the raging river? Is Mea still alive and well at the orphanage. Will Misty be recognized by her sisters and returned? Read on to find out when the next chapter comes! R&R!

~ Kasagi Onaso 


End file.
